-Enamorandote
by Aliquam Cervi
Summary: Shikamaru y Hinata se ven obligados a casarse a muy temprana edad. Han pasado tanto tiempo reprochándose todo, que olvidaron cuanto se amaron en aquel tiempo, por motivos ajenos a su voluntad se ven forzados a mantenerse unidos, por lo que encuentran afuera, lo que no tienen en su casa, pero un accidente lo cambia todo, haciendo que élla lo olvide y que el recuerde cuanto la ama.
1. Chapter 1

**_~"Enamorandote"...~_**

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: MARJO-CULLEN... ADAPTACION...

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~Capitulo 1... "Tormentosa Realidad"~**

-"Shikamaru, ¿A donde vas?" preguntó Hinata al ver a su esposo con su abrigo y sus llaves en la mano.

-"¿A dónde crees que puedo ir?" preguntó sarcástico. "Al trabajo"

-"Hoy es lunes, ¿No se supone que estás libre?" preguntó levantando una ceja.

-"¡Por Dios!" dijo exasperado "¿Todos los lunes va a ser lo mismo?" preguntó "¿Debo recordarte todos los lunes que voy al mercado para cuadrar con los proveedores del restaurante?" dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

-"No me lo tienes que recordar Cariño" dijo haciendo una mueca en la ultima palabra "Nadie mejor que yo sabe tus horarios de chef" dijo cruzándose de brazos "Que incluye que en tu día libre pierdas el tiempo en los mercados públicos" agregó molesta.

-"Entonces ¿Por qué demonios me molestas con tus preguntas?" dijo en tono altanero.

Hinata había deseado toda la vida ser arquitecto, adoraba diseñar espacios, de pequeña se la pasaba trazando rayas en sus cuadernos, probando profundidades y demás cosas, cuando cumplió catorce años, conoció a un chico nuevo en la escuela, él era mucho mayor que ella, estaba dos cursos por encima, Hinata lo consideró el chico mas bello y guapo que había visto en su vida, pero ella era tan joven e inocente, que se complacía tan sólo con verlo desde lejos, sabia que había sido trasladado de otra escuela, aunque no sabia los motivos.

Hinata como una niña tonta se quedaba viéndolo embelezada, escondida mientras él paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela, no estaba entre los populares o los jugadores de futbol, pero llamaba mucho la atención, se la pasaba vestido de negro, y era el propio rebelde sin causa.

Un día unos chicos empujaron a Hinata en el patio, no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo más que fastidiarla, Shikamaru estaba pasando por ahí cuando escuchó sus gritos, entonces fue a su ayuda, Shikamaru la rescató y ella al verlo a los ojos desde cerca, se enamoró por completo.

Pero él pareció no prestarle atención después de ese incidente, Hinata se sintió frustrada, pero eso no era del todo cierto, Shikamaru había quedado prendado de aquella niña de ojos perla que lo veía como si fuera un angel.

Poco a poco ambos fueron conversando, se encontraban en los pasillos en lo que Hinata creía que eran casualidades, Shikamaru se decía a si mismo que no podía cortejarla, que era demasiado niña, él tenía diecisiete y ella apenas catorce.

Ese verano se despidieron como amigos nada mas, no volvieron a verse durante esos meses, Hinata cumplió sus Quince primaveras y tanto su mente como su cuerpo, registraron tal cambio, para cuando regresaron a la escuela, Shikamaru esperaba encontrar a la niña que había dejado partir, pero encontró a una señorita, Hinata parecía mas mujer.

Por lo que no soportó, por mas que intentó, no pudo mantenerse alejado de ella, la adoraba, Hinata estaba tan o mas enamorada de él, y accedió a ser su novia, se sintió en la gloria cuando se dieron su primer beso, y se sintió toda una princesa cuando él la invitó como su pareja en el baile de su graduación.

Pero el cuento de hadas se acabó, cuando dos meses después del baile, se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Fue un golpe terrible para Hiashi y Kurenai, Hinata cayó en una depresión horrible, sentía que todos la juzgaban y señalaban, perdió sus amigas, y todas su ganas de vivir, Shikamaru se volvió la oveja negra de la familia, donde casi cae en la cárcel por embarazar a una menor de edad.

Hinata se vio obligada a dejar la escuela y hacerse adulta mucho antes de lo que le correspondía.

Sus padres estaban en contra de la relación, pero ellos lucharon para poder mantenerla, logrando finalmente casarse en contra de ambos patriarcas, que, al saber lo que querían hacer, los obligaron a mantener el matrimonio por un largo período de tiempo, como castigo, poniendo entonces el dinero de por medio, Hinata soportó todas las condiciones, pero algo salió mal después de unos años y fue ahí cuando entendió que estaría estancada con Shikamaru para siempre, culpándolo entonces de todas sus desgracias.

Y haciendo que en el proceso, Shikamaru aprendiera a no soportar a su esposa.

-"La verdad no me importa que te marches" dijo Hinata sacudiendo una de sus manos "Sólo te recuerdo que hoy tenemos una video llamada con Yuki"

-"Yo recuerdo las video llamadas con mi hija Hinata, de hecho, ya hable con ella" Hinata no pudo ocultar su rabia al escuchar eso.

-"Se supone que la llamaríamos juntos" dijo con dientes apretados.

-"Hinata... Nuestra hija es sumamente inteligente, el vernos juntos por la cámara de la computadora no la va a hacer creer que estamos juntos" dijo de forma burlona, Hinata cerró las manos en puños.

-"Yukina tiene apenas Diez años, no puedes hacerla ver el infierno que es este matrimonio, es una niña, no lo merece"

-"Ella es mas fuerte que tu y yo juntos, creo que puede lidiar con el hecho de que sus padres se detesten"

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Shikamaru? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío de corazón?, tú destruiste el mío cuando apenas tenía 15 años, créeme, ser madre a esa edad fue ¡lo suficientemente duro, pero aun asi quiero proteger a mi hija!"

-"¿Hasta cuando me vas a reprochar eso? ¡Yo tenía 18 años! ¡Tampoco sabia lo que hacia!"

-"Ohhh no señor, ¡TU SI SABIAS LO QUE HACIAS! Tu me sacaste del baile tu me llevaste lejos, yo era una niña y ¡tú te aprovechaste de eso!"

-"¡¿Si tanto me odias por que demonios sigues casada conmigo?"

Hinata se adelantó quedando a sólo centímetros de él.

-"¡Sabes muy bien por que lo hago! Sabes que sigo atrapada en esta prisión ¡por cinco malditos años mas!"

-"¿Tanto deseas esa herencia?" preguntó Shikamaru levantando las cejas.

-"Es MI DINERO no voy a renunciar a el, aunque no entienda por que demonios Hiashi puso esa ridícula condición en el testamento, no voy a renunciar a esa plata, mi hija necesita un futuro"

-"Ahora di que todo lo quieres para Yukina" dijo cruzándose de brazos sarcástico "¿Solo lo haces por ella?"

-"No" respondió altanera "Lo hago para liberarme finalmente de ti, en lo que tenga esa herencia me pierdo para siempre, no veo que llegue el día en el que Yukina cumpla los quince"

-"Créeme Querida" dijo Shikamaru con la misma actitud molesta "Yo lo espero con mas ansias que tu" tomó su abrigo marchándose de la casa, antes de cerrar la puerta tras el le dijo:

-"Yukina quería hablarte así que no dejes de llamarla"

-"No necesitas recordarme que debo hablar con mi hija, yo la extraño absolutamente todos los días" bufó.

-"Si claro, por eso fue que la enviaste al colegio mas alejado de casa ¿no? ¿Nueva York no era lo suficiente bueno para ti? tenías que mandarla a Francia, lo mas lejos posible de sus padres"

No dejó que Hinata repicara, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se encaminó furioso por el paseo de su casa que daba con el garaje destilaba hiel por las venas de la rabia que le tenía a ese ser que, apartando el hecho de truncarle su juventud, se veía obligado a soportar diariamente.

Hinata respiró profundo y apretó sus manos en puños, ¿en qué momento Shikamaru y élla se habían convertido en esa sátira de matrimonio? ¿En que lugar del camino empezaron a odiarse con tal fervor?

Decidió no pensarlo mas, se asomó por la ventana de la sala fijándose que su marido se alejaba en su Volvo.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y buscó en marcación rápida mientras esperaba con su teléfono al oído, tomó sus llaves y su bolso.

-"Cariño" dijo una voz melosa y barata por la línea "No esperaba oírte hoy" continuó la voz, Hinata no contestó el saludo, abrió la puerta del garaje, donde había guardado su viper color cereza, le desactivó la alarma y se subió a el.

-"Cambio de planes, voy saliendo para allá. Necesito relajarme" dijo con voz exasperada.

-"Vente cariño, para ti siempre hay tiempo"

Cerró la llamada y pulsó el mando a distancia haciendo que la puerta del garaje se abriera, aceleró dejando su casa atrás, hablaría con su hija cuando regresara a casa, ahora simplemente no podía.

_-Ya en la ciudad... En un apartamento en Brooklyn.-_

-"¡Demoraste años! ¡Pensé que no vendrías!" dijo una voz falsamente dolida, cuando sintió como Shikamaru abría la puerta de su casa con la llave de repuesto que siempre estaba bajo el extintor de fuego al lado de su puerta, Shikamaru se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo resoplando furioso.

-"No tienes idea de lo que acabo de pasar" dijo volteando los ojos.

El esbelto cuerpo moreno y lleno de curvas se levantó caminando hacia el, su cabello dorado caia en ondas hasta media espalda, tenía solo unos pantalones cortos algo desgastados, llevaba el torso cubierto con una remera olgada y trasparente y estaba descalza, en una de sus manos sostenía una copa de vino tinto.

-"¿Tu esposa se puso difícil?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, Shikamaru le quitó la copa de las manos y bebió su contenido completo. Élla lo vio incrédula mientras subía sus cejas.

-"No tienes idea" respondio al terminarse la copa, tenía las mejillas apenas coloradas a causa del alcohol.

Élla acaricio su mejilla dulcemente con la parte posterior de su mano.

-"Apuesto a que puedo quitarte esa rabia en segundos" dijo de manera seductora, Shikamaru le sonrió de forma picara, olvidándose de momento de la desastrosa pelea.

Su acompañante le quitó la copa vacía de sus manos y la dejó en la mesita, loe indico que se sentara en el sofa e inmediatamente bajó por su cuello dándole besos húmedos desde el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando hasta su hombro y volviendo a subir.

-"Humm" articuló Shikamaru "Tenías razón" dijo susurrando "Sólo te tomo dos segundos mejorarme el humor"

Élla rió contra su cuello.

-"Pues a ti te tomara mas que eso alegrarme el día"

Shikamaru rió de nuevo y entrelazó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, complacida de su respuesta le sonrió antes de ir por sus labios, bajó con sus manos hasta su miembro rozandolo sobre la tela, Shikamaru apreto su tracero y ella entrelazó sus piernas rodeándolo mientras él se levantaba del sofa y la llevaba a la habitación principal del pequeño apartamento.

Después de unas relajantes horas de terapia sexual Shikamaru se encontraba acostado con la rubia atravesada en su musculoso pecho dibujando con sus dedos el contorno de sus pectorales.

-"¿Y me vas a decir entonces cual fue el motivo de tu pelea con élla esta vez?" preguntó élla, Shikamaru apoyo su mano detrás de su cuello alzando así un poco su cabeza, su coleta estaba deshecha y tenía el cabello alborotado debido a la pasión demostrada minutos atrás.

Resopló y besó la coronilla dorada de su amante, ella apoyó la barbilla y fijó la vista con la de él esperando una respuesta.

-"Lo mismo de siempre" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco "No dejamos de echarnos en cara que somos la desgracia del otro" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Todavía no entiendo por que sigues casado con élla" dijo sentandose en la cama tomó la sabana cubriéndose el pecho desnudo, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-"Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso" dijo mordiéndose el labio "No deberíamos ni mencionarla"

-"Sólo me preocupo por ti" dijo élla viéndolo fijamente.

-"Lo sé" contestó Shikamaru sonriéndole "Se que a veces estoy tan frustrado, que me desahogo contigo, no debería, tu... Tú eres mi puerto seguro" dijo se incorporó y le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

-"Sabes que me encanta tenerte" dijo dándole besos cortos haciendo que Shikamaru riera "Me encanta que pelees con élla, así eres mas apasionado conmigo" dijo mientras caminaba con sus labios a su oreja, Shikamaru le dio un manotón juguetón en el tracero.

-"¡Ino!" dijo en tono de reclamo "¿Cómo dices esas cosas?"

-"¡Es cierto!" contestó Ino risueña "El sexo contigo es mil veces mas fogoso cuando vienes de pelear con élla"

Shikamaru lo vio subiendo una ceja, cambiando su actitud, élla no pasó su gesto por alto.

-"Aun tan relajada como estoy ahora puedo hacerte vibrar pequeña problematica" le dijo halandola hacia el, Ino sonrió de lado y se dejó caer en la cama mientras Shikamaru se colocaba a horcajadas sobre élla y empezó a besarle un pecho, encendiéndola, Ino lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzo un sonoro gemido, mientras Shikamaru mordia y estiraba sus pezones.

Shikamaru subio hasta su boca y le sujeto las caderas para undirse con rudeza en su interior, Ino rogó por clemencia mientras aquel hombre la devoraba como un autentico animal salvaje.

_-En un edificio al centro de la ciudad.-_

-"¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión princesa?" preguntó un castaño mientras se acomodaba los calzoncillos al borde de la cama, Hinata se estaba calando sus pantalones, vio incrédula al hombre frente a ella y levantando una ceja, esa pregunta era demasiado obvia, hasta para el.

El castaño colocó los ojos en blanco y dijo.

-"Si ya sé que no hablas conmigo de eso..." dijo subiéndose sobre la cama nuevamente y encendiendo un cigarrillo, Hinata se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras buscaba con sus ojos su remera, reparó en lo que el estaba haciendo y lo vio exasperada.

-"Sabes que conmigo no fumas" le dijo con tono amenazador. "Si tu noviesita te deja hacerlo frente a ella, conmigo no"

-"Lo había olvidado" se excusó el castaño.

-"Pues con todo lo que hacemos deberías recordarlo"

-"Oye princesa no seas así" dijo levantándose de nuevo para acercársele, se colocó frente a élla acariciandole la cintura y halandola hacua el, Hinata le apartó las manos.

-"No me digas princesa" dijo dando un paso hacia atras, quería largarse cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

-"Me pones demasiadas condiciones" dijo el castaño en tono de disculpa.

Hinata volvió a sentarse en la cama para calarse sus zapatos .

El tio siguió articulando.

-"Son demasiadas cosas nena" dijo hablando solo "No puedo tener tu numero, no puedo tener tu direccion, no se tu apellido y no puedo tener detalles de tu vida, no es que me desagrade, el sexo contigo es maravilloso" continuó el levantando sus manos en señal de rendición "Pero la verdad es que eres una mujer dificil"

Hinata sonrió torcido.

-"Valla, crei que estaba con un verdadero hombre, pero bueno, si tu no puedes manejar a una mujer dificil podemos dejar las cosas hasta aqui, talvez alguien mas competente si me pueda dar lo que pido" completó encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera la cosa.

-"¡No!" gritó el hombre escandalizado "A mi no me importan tus condiciones nena, tu sabes que te quiero, incluso, incluso te dije que te podias venir para aca" dijo tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que ella le importaba.

-"No vamos a volver con lo mismo" bufo Hinata con un marcado tono de frustracion. "Tu tienes pareja y yo estoy en una relacion complicada, los dps nos quitamos el estres eso es todo"

-"Pero yo te dije que la podia dejar por ti, y tu puedes hacer lo mismo por mi, se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo" dijo en tono suplicante. Hinata levanto una ceja y tomando su bolso y su abrigo se giro hacia la puerta.

-"Yo te llamo" dijo.

Y sin mas salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo estrecho y fue por las escaleras no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien la viera, siguió bajando tres niveles mas y empujó la puerta de metal que chirrió al abrirse.

Cuando desactivo la alarma de su auto, se encontró con un hombre recostado casualmente de su viper, fruncio el ceño y acelero el paso.

El hombre no saludo, simplemente le extendió un sobre amarillo y plano, Hinata lo tomó y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta el hombre desaparecio.

Hinata se subió a su auto saliendo del oscuro estacionamiento del sótano.

Mientras se detenía en el primer semáforo rojo, vio de reojo el sobre plano encima del asiento de al lado, mantuvo una mano en el volante y la otra en su boca pensando si veía o no el contenido del sobre, la bocina del auto trasero la hizo arrancar de nuevo, sorteó por las calles concurridas de Nueva York hasta que no soporto mas la ansiedad, en otro semáforo rojo tomó el sobre y rompió un borde, sacando el contenido, se fijó en las fotografías, al verlas bien se llevo una mano temblorosa a la boca y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-"¡Demonios Shikamaru!" gritó entre sollozos "¡Maldicion, ¿no podias ser mas cuidadoso?"

Lanzó las fotos en el asiento de al lado y movió la palanca del auto colocando primera, aceleró sin ver a los lados, las lagrimas le impedian ver el camino, ¡Demonios! Una cosa era saber o creer saber que su marido la engañaba y otra muy diferente tener pruebas de su adulterio.

Su auto impactó con una camioneta chocando con las puertas de la misma, Hinata se asusto y maldijo por lo bajo y se soltó el cinturón para bajarse a ver los daños de su automóvil, pero una luz cegadora por la ventanilla del copiloto hizo que se cubriera el rostro con sus manos, fue entonces cuando el camión impactó de costado, contra élla y su viper.

_-En Brooklyn-._

-"¡Dios! ¡No te detengas no!" gritó Ino mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en una posición casi imposible y dolorosa, pero lo menos que sentía era dolor, por sus venas corría jubilo y desenfreno, sintió como el cuerpo caliente y sudoroso de Shikamaru cayó sin aliento sobre ella, no le permitía respirar y empujándolo sutilmente hizo que él con lo que pareció un enorme esfuerzo, se bajara de ella cayendo sobre su espalda mientras ambos emitían sonidos famélicos acompañando sus inhalaciones.

-"Eres un experto en esto" dijo ella al rato, colocando una mano en su pecho mientras se cubría el rostro con la otra, Shikamaru rió igual de agitado y respondió.

-"Me encantaría llevarme todo el crédito linda, pero tu eres una caja de sorpresas" se giró y le pasó delicadamente uno de sus dedos por su vientre, ella quitó el brazo de su rostro le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Tengo un buen entrenador" dijo subiendo repetidas veces sus cejas Shikamaru rió de nuevo y besó su vientre, entonces su celular empezó a sonar estrepitosamente.

-"¡Demonios! Olvidé apagarlo" dijo volteando a ver sus pantalones que estaban tirados creca de la pata de una silla cerca de la puerta, Ino le tomo la cara y lo halo para besarlo.

-"Olvidado, no atiendas"

-"Ino... Amo acostarme contigo pero estoy agotado" dijo besandola de nuevo en los labios, Ino lo sostuvo pegado a sus labios, el celular dejó de sonar y volvió a repicar a los segundos, Shikamaru se separó de los labios de ella.

-"Déjame atender ¿si? Parece importante"

-"No" dijo sosteniéndolo mas fuerte, "Ya se van a cansar"

Pero no se cansaron de llamar, el celular repicó insistentemente, Ino lo solto finalmente, colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Atiende" le dijo obstinada, Shikamaru le dio otro pico y se levantó cubriéndose la cintura con la sabana azul marino, Ino se sentó en el borde, se caló la camisa de Shikamaru y se puso de pie iba a dar un paseo a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua, al pasar, Shikamaru le dio una pequeña nalgada y ella le sonrió lanzándole un beso.

Entonces saco su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones, cuando lo encontró, arrugó el entre cejo tenía cinco llamadas perdidas del mismo numero desconocido.

Mientras pensaba a quien podía pertenecer el número, el teléfono volvió a repicar.

-"¿Aló?"

-"Buenas tardes, estoy llamando del Presbyterian Hospital ¿está usted relacionado con..." dijo una mujer haciendo una pausa, Shikamaru seguía con el ceño fruncido "¿Hinata Nara?"  
Shikamaru se sentó en la silla para calarse los calzoncillos.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo la mujer al teléfono "¿Sigue ahí?"

-"Si" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "Ella, ella... es mi esposa" dijo con voz débil.

-"Señor" dijo la mujer en tono apenado "Su esposa sufrió un accidente, está gravemente herida, los médicos temen..." dijo y se quedó en silencio

-"¿Que?" preguntó Shikamari asustado, Ino entró a la habitación con un vaso de agua para su amante, pero al verle el rostro se quedó de piedra, dejó el vaso en una mesita, se acercó a el tomándole la mano y preguntando mudamente que pasaba.

-"Esta grave señor, por favor venga" dijo la mujer.

-"Voy..." dijo y un miedo se alojó en su pecho "Voy para allá"

Ino no sabía que pasaba, intentó convencerl a Shikamaru de que la dejara acompañarla, pero el se negó por completo, entonces le pidió que por lo menos le explicara que había pasado, quien había llamado.

Shikamaru no contestó sus preguntas, se dio la ducha mas corta de la historia y salió del departamento sin despedirse, sin explicarse, dejando a su escape semanal realmente intrigada.

-"Busco a Hinata Nara, me llamaron, élla tuvo..." dijo hablando apresuradamente a la mujer tras el escritorio de información del NYPH, la mujer tecleó y puso cara de tragedia al leer lo que decía la pantalla, un susto mayor se alojó en su estomago.

-"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó dando golpes con sus palmas en el escritorio.

-"Esta en quirófano queda en el quinto..." Shikamaru no dejó que la chica terminara, corrió al elevador y gritó para que lo esperaran, esperó con poca paciencia que se detuviera en un par de pisos antes del quinto.

Salió corriendo y volvió a preguntar por Hinata en el puesto de enfermeras, pero todavía estaba en quirófano y ninguna de ellas sabia decirle que le había ocurrido a Hinata, Shikamaru se vio obligado a sentarse a esperar.

En esa ciudad estaban solos, Hiashi y Kurenai Hyuga Nara se habían retirado y vivían ahora en Londres, Hibata se encargaba del negocio de Hiashi, ya que sus hermanos eran demasiado bohemios para la asesoría financiera...

La ultima vez que ambos habían oído de los hermanos de Hinata era que su hermana menor, Hanabi y su esposo Konohamaru estaban en Sudamérica, ayudando a niños pobres mientras Konohamaru hacía investigaciones de nuevas vacunas y el mayor, Neji estaba con Tenten su esposa, en África ayudando contra el cólera o el sida, la verdad no sabia con exactitud a quien ayudaban.

Por la parte de los Nara, el era hijo unico y su padre había muerto hacia unos seis años y Yoshino su madre, se había casado hacia tres con Asuma y ahora vivían en Madrid.

Y Yukina su pequeña hija de diez años estaba estudiando en un internado en Francia, por lo que ahora estaban solos, no tenía a quien llamar para avisar de la salud de Hinata, el no contaba con muchos amigos debido a que siempre era un amargado con todos y no tenía idea de con quien se relacionaba su esposa.

-"Familiares de Hinata Nara" dijo la voz de un hombre vestido de quirófano, Shikamaru se colocó de pie rápidamente y fue hasta donde estaba el medico.

-"Soy Shikamaru Nara, soy su... Esposo" dijo haciendo una pausa, él hombre asintió y le llevó aparte para hablarle, eso no le gusto ¿y si Hinata se había muerto?

-"Su esposa tuvo un aparatoso accidente de transito" comenzó el medico, Shikamaru escuchó con atención.

-"Al parecer, su auto impactó con el lateral de una camioneta, pero quedó en el camino de un camión, que no pudo frenar debido al peso de la carga, por lo que barrió por completo al auto de su esposa"

Shikamaru cerró los ojos un segundo

-"¿Qué pasó con élla?" preguntó, el doctor respiró profundo, el lo fulminó con la mirada entrecerrada.

-"¡Hable!" pidió Shikamaru con manos y dientes apretados, parecía mas molesto que aterrado.

-"Gracias a un favor divino, el camión impacto con el auto de su esposa por la ventana del copiloto, el mayor impacto lo llevó el auto, sin embargo su esposa recibió heridas considerables, tiene cortadas y contusiones fuertes, tuvo una hemorragia interna y hubo que operarla para detenerla, no tenía el cinturón puesto y eso hizo que los golpes fueran por todo el cuerpo, la hemorragia fue controlada así como las demás heridas"

Shikamaru lo escuchaba sin poder articular palabra y sin poder creer todo eso, pero pudo notar como el medico parecía ocultar algo mas.

-"¿Qué más?" preguntó con voz poco firme "¿Hay algo más?" el medico asintió.

-"Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, élla llego inconsciente a la clínica y no sabemos con exactitud que consecuencias pueda acarrear semejante golpe"

-"¿De qué está hablando específicamente?" preguntó alterado.

-"No sabemos que pueda pasar, el golpe fue en la base del cráneo y en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, el neurólogo la revisó y controló la situación, pero como le digo... la situación de su esposa es de total incertidumbre, se hizo lo humanamente posible"

Shikamaeu sintió como si le dieran un golpe en las entrañas, de repente sintió que no podía respirar.

-"¿Como que…" preguntó con un dolor en el pecho "cómo que total incertidumbre?"

-"Quiero ser franco con usted señor" respondió el medico.

-"Su esposa está en coma y si despierta, dese por bien servido y agradezca al señor"

Shikamaru se apoyó de una de las paredes, el medico le prestó apoyo, llamó a unas enfermeras, pero Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza, estaba en shock.

-"¿Puedo verla?" preguntó, el hombre asintió le hizo señas a una enfermera que lo escoltó hasta unas puertas batientes que rezaban "cuidados intensivos" Shikamaru entró a un cuarto esterilizado y le indicaron una bata, gorro y tapaboca desechable que debía usar para poder entrar, se vistio y al salir, le indicaron que su esposa se encontraría en el cuarto cubículo, Shikamaru caminó despacio y apartó la cortina con cuidado.

Shikamaru en verdad detestaba a Hinata élla había sido el causante de los peores momentos de su vida, su papa se había muerto odiándolo por haber sido padre tan joven, había perdido la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, de viajar, de conocer el mundo ya que mientras sus amigos buscaban que traje ponerse para su graduación, el y Hinita pasaban noches en vela tratando de que Yukina dejara de llorar, el adoraba a su hija, pero odiaba a Hinata por haberlo arrastrado a esa vida que el no hubiera querido.

Pero cuando abrió esas cortinas, cuando vio su estado, supo que por más que pudiera odiarla, nunca le desearía eso a nadie, esa de la camilla no su esposa, esa era una piltrafa humana, envuelta en vendajes y moretones deformantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~"Enamorandote"...~_**

Parejas: "Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga"

Genero: Romántico.

Rating: K+

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: MARJO-CULLEN... ADAPTACION...

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

**~Capitulo 2… "Bastardo"~**

-"Llegamos" dijo Shikamaru entrando a la gran casa, detrás de el venia Hinata, sostenía su maleta con ambas manos, camino por el pasillo viendo el jardín del frente y la fachada de la casa con cierto asombro, ya casi no quedaban restos de su marcas, todas habían sanado en el hospital, entró y vio la gran sala y dio un silbido por lo bajo.

-"¿Aqui vivimos?" preguntó impresionada.

-"Si" contestó Shikamaru en tono obstinado "Hace ocho años vivimos aquí, tu padres nos la dejaron cuando se mudaron a Londres"

-"Mis... padres" dijo haciendo una pausa.

Shikamaru rodo los ojos, habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente de Hinata, y había pasado un mes desde que había despertado por completo, los doctores le dijeron a Shikamaru que había sido un autentico milagro, sólo que hubo un pequeño detalle.

Hinata perdió la memoria, debido al gran golpe en la cabeza, había una parte de su cerebro que se vio afectada por el impacto, pudo haberle traído consecuencias peores, pero los médicos le explicaron que dentro de todo habían tenido suerte, puesto que, de todas las cosas terribles que pudo haberle ocasionado el golpe, simplemente afecto su memoria.

Después de la crisis que le dio a Hinata al despertar, los psiquiatras la trataron, explicándole que había sufrido un accidente muy grave, Hinata aunque asustada, entendió que estaba amnésica, no sabia nada de su vida, no recordaba nada, sabía que se llamaba Hinata Nara por que lo leyó en la pulsera que descansaba en su muñeca con sus datos y supo que tenía un esposo que la iba a ver todos los días, por que el doctor se lo explicó.

Pero cuando vio al hombre de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, grandes ojos marrones y piel canela, entrar por la puerta de la habitación, se quedo muda y un rubor inundo su magullado rostro, no sólo por que no tenía idea de quien era el, sino por que le había parecido demaciado guapo.

Ese día conoció a Shikamaru Nara... "Su Marido"

Dos días mas tarde le habían empezado las terapias, tanto físicas como mentales, Hinata debía someterse a ellas para que los médicos estuvieran seguros de que podía enfrentarse al mundo que la rodeaba, Shikamaru iba a verla todos los días, antes o después de trabajar, Hinata se acostumbro a su presencia, pero hablaban muy poco, no sabia por qué pero eao la intimidaba bastante.

Pasado el mes desde que había despertado, consideraron y accedieron finalmente a darle de alta, Hinata salió asustada de la clínica, viendo con asombro todo lo que le rodeaba, no tenía idea de que los edificios podían ser tan altos, ni que la gente caminara tan rapido.

Vio fascinada por la ventana como el caos de la ciudad iba descendiendo mientras Shikamaru conducía sin detenerse, el era la única persona que podía ayudarla, su esposo, eso le habían dicho, por lo que se embarcó en esta relativamente nueva vida, de la cual no recordaba nada, esperando que ese hombre le ayudara.

-"Si… tus padres" dijo Shikamaru terminando de entrar a la sala, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda.

-"Hiashi y Kurenai Hyuga" completó Shikamaru al verle la cara, dijo despacio sus nombres, esperando que élla diera algún indicio de recuerdo, Hinata se quedó en silencio un segundo, pero luego negó apenada.

Shikamaru respiró profundo, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-"Tengo que ir a trabajar" dijo haciendo que Hinata lo viera realmente asustada.

-"¿Qué?" le preguntó el.

-"¿Trabajar?" dijo él bajito "Ehh, ¿Puedo ir?" preguntó, Shikamaru negó de inmediato.

-"Hinata, soy Chef" le dijo, élla se le quedó viendo como una idiota, Shikamaru resopló.

-"Cocino en un restaurante" le explicó, élla asintió rápidamente, sabia que significaba la palabra, pero nunca imaginó que Shikamaru fuera uno, el volvió a rodar los ojos.

-"Me voy, se me esta haciendo tarde" dijo.

-"Entonces..." dijo Hinata haciendo una pausa "¿No puedo ir?" preguntó, Shikamaru volvió a negar.

-"No, nadie que no sea personal de la cocina puede entrar en ella, quédate aquí, desempaca, no sé" dijo yendo a la cocina por un poco de agua, Hinata lo siguió como un perrito faldero, vio el vaso de agua en sus manos interesada, Shikamaru vio como lo observaba y se lo extendió, Hinata lo tomó probando con cautela su contenido.

-"¡Agua!" dijo riendo, Shikamaru subió sus cejas.

-"Veinte puntos cariño" dijo sarcástico, pero Hinata no entendió el tono, Shikamaru se encaminó de nuevo a la sala, tomando de nuevo su abrigo y su bufanda.

-"En la cocina hay de todo para que te prepares un emparedado si te da hambre, junto al teléfono" dijo señalándolo "Esta el numero del restaurante, puedes llamarme si hay alguna emergencia, SÓLO si hay alguna emergencia" dijo rudamente "No puedo ponerme a conversar mientras trabajo"

Hinata vio el papel cerca del teléfono y asintió como niña obediente.

-"Sube tu equipaje" le dijo el señalando la maleta, "Tu habitación es la segunda puerta a la derecha"

-"Segunda a la derecha" dijo asintiendo, Shikamaru dudó un segundo en subir y mostrarle a que se refería, pero vio su reloj y ya estaba retrasado.

-"No vayas a incendiar la casa ¿si?" le pidió, Hinata lo vio extrañada y luego negó.

-"No, no la voy a incendiar" dijo creyendo que Shikamaru lo había preguntado enserio, Shikamaru resopló y asintió.

-"Okey, se bueno, ya vengo" dijo y terminó de salir de la casa, sacudió la cabeza y le pidió al cielo que por lo menos la casa siguiera en pie para cuando regresara.

Mientras manejaba hasta el "Voluntad de Fuego" pensó en como iba a decirle a la familia de Hinata lo que había pasado, el no se llevaba del todo bien con los Hyuga, ya que siempre le habían culpado de embarazar a su hija a propósito con el único motivo de quitarle su fortuna, como si el alguna vez la hubiera necesitado.

Shikamaru bufó en el auto, el... una chaval de diecisiete años, iba planear dejar a su novia embarazada para truncarle el futuro y quedarse con la herencia de ella, si claro, pensó irónico, pero inmediatamente su mirada se torno preocupada.

Pensó en Yukina, ¿cómo le explicaba a su pequeña hija lo que le había ocurrido a su mamá? Shikamaru hablaba regularmente con ella, cada dos semanas, que era lo que le permitían en el internado, le había dicho que su mama estaba de viaje y que por eso no había podido comunicarse con ella, sin embargo como el mismo se jactaba, su hija era sumamente inteligente, sabía que había algo extraño en la partida tan repentina de su mama.

Tenía que contarle a Yukina, pero ¿por dónde empezaba? Mientras su cabeza iba maquinando posibles historias para inventarle a su hija, se contentó sólo por esta vez, que Hinata la hubiese mandado a estudiar tan lejos hacía sólo un par de años.

Llegó entonces al restaurante, con la mente a millón, nadie del "Voluntad de Fuego" sabía nada de lo que sucedía en su vida, durante esos meses que Hinata estuvo internada, no se tomó ni un día libre, lo único extraño que sucedió, fue que al día siguiente de accidente, llegó un poco tarde a la cocina, pero nadie se atrevió siquiera a preguntarle nada, ya que ninguno de los que trabajaban para el, eran sus amigos, de hecho se dirigían a el como Chef, y algunos en realidad, lo detestaban.

-"Buenas Tardes Chef" dijo su segundo al mando, el asintió terminándose de amarrar el delantal, mientras se lavaba las manos preguntó:

-"¿Están listas las guarniciones del día? ¿Las salsas y los ingredientes de los especiales del menú?" preguntó tomando su trapo predilecto del mesón, secándose las manos y colgándolo en el delantal.

-"Todo está listo Chef, sólo se requiere su aprobación" dijo la Sous-Chef haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Shikamaru asintió.

-"Esperemos no sean un asco" dijo acercándose a las hornillas, esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronunció en la noche, ya que las demás, fueron gritos.

-"¿Donde estan las trufas?" gritó furioso unas horas después, mientras buscaba por los estantes.

-"Las tengo aquí Chef" le contestó una voz familiar, Shikamaru vio furioso al responsable y arrancó las trufas de su mano, dirigiéndose de nuevo al plato que estaba preparando.

-"¡Orden lista!" gritó, mientras Udon, uno de los mesoneros, tomaba rápidamente el plato y salía de la vista del furioso Chef, para cuando hubo salido. Chougi, el anfitrion, dueño y socio de Shikamaru entró a la cocina con una sonrisa dulce.

-"El señor feudal que vino a cenar hoy, quiere conocerte Shikamaru" dijo con voz dulce, eso era parte de la vida cotidiana, a veces iba a cenar alguien lo suficientemente importante, por lo que Shikamaru preparaba sus platos personalmente y casi siempre le llamaban para conocerlo.

Shikamaru asintió y se quitó el delantal y el gorro de chef, se dio un vistazo al espejo y salió tras Chougi, antes de salir le indicó al personal de su cocina.

-"Dos minutos gente, no hagan un desastre, ¡Sous-Chef!" gritó a su mano derecha "Pendiente con los detalles"

-"Entendido Chef" contestó su segundo al mando.

Para cuando Shikamaru salió, el personal de la cocina no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, el era estricto, eso todos los sabían... pero últimamente era un completo gilipollas.

-"¡Por Dios! ¿A veces no deseas que todos los clientes le llamen para conocerlo?" le preguntó uno de los cocineros a la Sous-Chef, élla simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"Tenemos platos pendientes Sai, dejemos las conversaciones para después"

-"Diablos Ino, te dejo encargada por dos minutos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho"

El chico se giró dejando a Ino cerca de una enorme cacerola, donde se estaba cocinando una salsa especial, que se usaban para algunos de los platos del día.

Ino no podía dejar de intrigarle la actitud de Shikamaru, desde hace varios días, no estaba con ella, se veían todos los días en el trabajo, eso era cierto, élla era su Sous-Chef, pero jamás se hablaban mas allá de lo necesario y siempre tenía que ver con las comidas del restaurante, ellos daban la imagen de que simplemente trabajaban juntos, para los ojos de los demás, Ino simplemente era alguien mas que trabajaba para el gran tirano, Shikamaru Nara.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que dos veces a la semana, el gran tirano, se sometía a los juegos sexuales que Ino queria, Shikamaru hacia cualquier cosa para tener contenta a la rubia de ojos azules, a su pequeña problematica como el la llamaba.

Pero ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que el gran chef no aparecía por su departamento, y esa abstinencia no le gustaba para nada, imaginaba que algo pasaba por que la actitud de Shikamaru había cambiado por completo, se le veía mas cansado y su humor era mas terrible, si es que eso era posible.

Pero éllos solo mantenían una relación puramente física, él lo consideraba una vida paralela, donde ninguno sabia detalles de la vida personal del otro, sólo sabían que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba su vida cotidiana, Ino sabia que Shikamaru era casado y se llevaba muy mal con su esposa, pero hasta ahí.

Shikamaru entró de nuevo a la cocina como un tropel, dando ordenes y exigiendo perfección en absolutamente todos los platos que salían de su cocina, cerca de las ocho de la noche, entró al gran refrigerador, una gran caja de metal, que era dos veces el alto que el, de unos ocho metros cuadrados de espacio, estaba buscando salmón y algunas huevas de cangrejo, Ino entró después de el, buscando municiones por su parte.

Ambos quedaron encerrados en la gran caja de acero, Shikamaru buscó en los estantes, tratando de ignorar el frio del refrigerador, Ino por su lado estaba tratando de trepar al último estante donde estaban los ingredientes que necesitaba.

-"¡Diablos!" dijo bajito al ver que no alcanzaba, Shikamaru se acercó por detrás de ella y los tomó, bajándoselas a su altura.

-"Ten" le dijo en tono indiferente.

-"Gracias" contestó ella viéndolo a los ojos, Shikamaru tomó lo que estaba buscando y se dirigió a la puerta, Ino no aguantó y antes de que la abriera habló.

-"¿Mañana?" preguntó en voz baja, mañana era lunes, el día en que el restaurante no abría, ese era uno de sus días juntos, Shikamaru respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos, era prohibido que hablaran de eso en el trabajo, pero tenían mucho tiempo sin encontrarse, Ino quería saber si seguirían así.

-"No sé" contestó el, Ino resopló y Shikamaru la vio con real furia.

-"¿Necesita algo mas Sous-Chef?" preguntó subiendo sus cejas, élla sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada más Chef" contestó educadamente, ya le cobraría esto en algún momento.

Ino estaba bastante atareada, pero de vez en cuando veía al Chef trabajar, ya que era todo un espectáculo, ver que ese Dios Griego manejar semejantes pesos y tamaños de las hoyas y sartenes que se utilizaban en la cocina, dejando notar la fuerza que poseía.

Al cabo de media hora, Ino vio como Shikamaru salteaba en una enorme sartén con vegetales, mantequilla y almendras fileteadas, el sartén se prendió en llamas flameando su contenido.

-"¡Alguien!" gritó por encima del flambeado de la sartén "¡Tráiganme los dos filetes de mero!"

Shino, el aprendiz a cocinero que estaba mas cerca, corrió con los dos platos hasta el, apagó el fuego del sartén y entonces sirvió los vegetales, en un perfecto arte culinario.

-"No se puede negar que el bastardo es todo un espectáculo" le dijo Udon el mesonero, a Ino, que seguía distraído viéndola, éste sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestarle atención a su salsa.

-"Si, eso si, pero que no te pesque viéndolo que es capaz de lanzarte el sartén encendido" completó, Udon rió por lo bajo tomó la orden que estaba lista y salió al restaurante para entregarla.

Shikamaru terminó la jornada realmente agotado, estaba feliz de que mañana fuera día libre, para cuando la cocina había quedado limpia y pulcra, todos salieron por la puerta de atrás al estacionamiento.

Algunos tenían auto, a otros les daban aventones, Shikamaru se dirigió a su volvo sin prestar atención a las habladurías de sus empleados, pero algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

-"¡Ino!" gritó Sai, antes de subirse a su auto, Yamato uno de los auxiliares en la cocina, ya estaba sentado dentro.

-"Vamos a tomarnos unos tragos, ¿vienes?" preguntó el azabache por encima del techo de su auto.

Shikamaru se congeló metiendo la llave en el cilindro del auto.

-"Gracias, pero no Sai" contestó Ino, el auto de él estaba justo al frente del de Shikamaru, y el de Sao, estaba atrás, por lo que dejaban a Shikamaru en la mitad de la conversación.

-"Vamos Ino, mañana no hay que trabajar, no vas a dejar que un par de tios vayan a un bar solos ¿cierto?" Ino desvió un poco la vista hacia su jefe, que volteó la cara en el mismo segundo para que no lo agarraran espiando, rápidamente abrió el auto y entró cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-"Otro día Sai" dijo Ino con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-"Oh vamos, a tu novio no le importara" dijo Sai, Shikamaru no había podido encender el auto, estaba con las manos crispadas apretando las llaves.

-"Estoy segura que si le importará, nos vemos Sai, no manejes si bebes" le dijo, Shikamaru pudo imaginarla guiñándole un ojo, vio como Sai hacia una mueca en dirección al auto de Ino y finalmente se subía a su sedan y se marchaba, entonces quedaron solo el Volkswagen de Ino y el Volvo de Shikamaru, Ino colocó sus ojos en blanco y se inclinó dándole con sus nudillos a la ventanilla del pasajero, Shikamaru pasó la llave y bajó la ventanilla.

-"¿Necesita algo Sous-Chef?" preguntó irónicao, Ino se inclinó, metiendo la cabeza por la ventana.

-"Ven a mi departamento" le pidió sin rodeos, Shikaru la vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"Estás loca, sabes que no puedo" le dijo, Ino movió su cabeza con ojos cerrados, no le gustaban las palabras de Shikamaru.

-"Dos semanas" dijo le dijo "Dos semanas que no vas a mi departamento, sabes cuales son las reglas" le dijo.

-"¡Inp! No es ni el lugar, ni el momento" dijo nervioso viendo hacia los lados, pero Ino no le prestó atención a su comentario.

-"Si tu auto no sigue al mío en este instante, me voy con Sai y Yamato ¿entiendes?" Shikamaru apretó con furia el volante, eso era chantaje, además Hinata estaba sola, en casa y no podía darse el lujo de pasar la noche fuera, pero menos quería que Ino fuera tras ese par de insectos.

-"Ino" dijo en tono dulce "Hoy no puedo, mañana ¿si?" le pidió, Ino negó.

-"Tu lo decidiste" le dijo encaminándose al auto, Shikamaru mordió su labio con furia.

-"¡Bien!" gritó por la ventanilla, Ino sonrió de espaldas.

-"Sígueme"

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y prendió el auto, los siguientes veinte minutos los pasó siguiendo las dos luces rojas del auto de Ino.

-"Ino" le dijo mientras caminaban dando tumbos por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de élla, "No puedo quedarme a dormir" dijo mientras seguía besándola, entraron a la habitación e Ino se puso de rodillas desabrochándole el pantalón.

-"No creo que vayamos a dormir cariño" le dijo volteando su cabeza sólo un segundo hacia arriba, terminó de bajarle los pantalones y besó su miembro ensima de los boxers, Shikamaru ahogó un gemido y se inclinó sobre élla.

-"Problematica es enserio" le dijo entrecortadamente, mientras élla terminaba de bajar sus calzoncillos.

-"Hagamos algo" le dijo élla deteniéndose sólo un segundo, Shikamaru respiro agitado y la vio a los ojos.

-"Puedes irte, después que yo me quede dormida" Shikamaru asintió sonriéndole, pero Ino levantó una mano indicándole que no había terminado.

-"Con una condición" dijo tomando aire.

-"¿Cual?"

-"Que te calles y disfrutes" le dijo de manera poco delicada, Shikamaru sonrió y dirigió entonces la cabeza de élla de nuevo a su miembro ahora libre y totalmente despierto.

El resto de la noche la pasaron disfrutando por completo y en silencio, claro sin contar los gemidos y las palabras poco coherentes que salían de sus labios.

Finalmente mas cerca del amanecer que de la media noche, Ino se quedó dormida, Shikamaru se había adormitado un par de veces, pero Ino parecía realmente insaciable, hasta que por fin, cayó en el mas profundo de los sueños.

Shikamaru se colocó de pie y se vistió tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo listo, se agachó frente al cuerpo casi inconciente de Ino, estaba boca abajo, con le rostro hacia el borde de la cama, Shikamaru le acarició el rostro.

-"Ino" le dijo en voz baja, élla medio se movió, Shikamaru volvió a llamarla.

-"Problematica" dijo moviéndola un poco, finalmente pareció recobrar un poco de conocimiento.

-"¿Hummm?" dijo aun dormida.

-"Ya me marcho, es para que sepas" le dijo Shikamaru bajito, se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, Ino se estiró dándose la vuelta y le paso los brazos por el cuello halandolo hacia ella.

-"No te vayas" le dijo Ino con ojos cerrados.

-"Tengo que hacerlo, me voy a encontrar problemas en casa" Ino respiró profundo.

-"La bruja de tu esposa" dijo, Shikamaru no la corrigió.

-"Anda Ino, déjame ir" le pidió, Ino no soltó su abrazo.

-"Bésame y puedes irte" Shikamaru rió e inclinó la cabeza dándole un pico en los labios, Ino finalmente abrió los ojos con expresión incrédula.

Shikamari se volvió a inclinar, lno lo apreto mas contra ella enganchando una pierna a su cuerpo, Shikamaru solto un gruñido cuando sintio como Ino frotaba sus caderas con su miembro que al parecer comenzaba a despertar.

-"Ino" gruño Shikamaru tratando de separarse de la rubia.

-"Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo dejar que te marches asi" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se restregaba mas contra su ya muy notora ereccion. "Deja que te ayude con eso Amor."

Para cuando Shikamaru pudo finalmente salir del departamento de Ino, faltaban escasas horas para que amaneciera, bajó corriendo a su auto, y fue lo mas rápido que pudo a casa.

Pero por mas que acelerara, se demoraba cerca de una hora llegar a los suburbios donde tenía su casa, seguramente Hinata estaría insoportable y fastidiosa, seguro pelearían de nuevo, Shikamaru estacionó frente a su casa y se bajó con la peor de las actitudes, dispuesto a pelear y discutir con su adorada esposa.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, esperando que Hinata saliera de la sala con ojos desorbitados y gritos, después de todo el nunca se había quedado a dormir fuera, sabía que había sido un error seguir a Ino anoche, pero de verdad necesitaba relajarse y la rubia sabia muy bien como hacerlo.

Pero Hinata no salió, Shikamaru caminó hasta la sala y no había nadie, fue a la cocina y nada, arrugó el entrecejo, entonces escuchó como bajaban estrepitosamente las escaleras, caminó de nuevo a la sala y la encontró.

-"¡SHIKAMARU!" gritó élla, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el grito, pero, porque no era en tono de reclamo, mas bien parecía… ¿Preocupada? ¿Angustiada?

Shikamaru se quedó en el sitio cuando élla termino de bajar y corrió a su encuentro, abrazándolo, enganchandose a su cuello y rodeando sus caderas con sus largas piernas.

-"Okey. Hinata ya, bájate" le dijo incomodo por el contacto, tenia mucho tiempo que no tenia tan cerca el cuerpo de su mujer. Hinata lo soltó y se alejó un paso.

-"Lo siento" dijo separándose un paso "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó sosteniendo sus manos en la espalda, Shikamaru lo vio extrañado.

-"Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" preguntó levantando sus cejas.

-"No, no, por nada" dijo Hinata separándose otro paso, luego con voz baja le preguntó "¿Te obligan a trabajar hasta tan tarde?" Shikamaru estaba sorprendidísimo, Hinata estaba preocupada. No estaba gritándole o discutiendo con el.

-"Ehh hoy fue especial" dijo inventando una exscusa "Hubo un problema en la cocina y tocó quedarnos para resolverlo" dijo despacio.

Hinata suspiró aliviada.

-"Que bueno que estás bien" dijo para mas asombro de Shikamaru, "Pensé en llamarte, pero como me dijiste que sólo lo hiciera en emergencias y técnicamente yo estaba bien" dijo con actitud apenada.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente, esta no era su esposa, se encaminó a las escaleras, Hinata lo siguió.

-"No incendie la casa" dijo como una niña que le expone sus logros a sus padres.

-"Si, ya veo" dijo el terminando de subir, caminó al pasillo y entró en la primera puerta a la derecha, cuando entró se quedó en el sitio.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hinata asustada.

-"Colocaste tu ropa aquí" dijo Shikamaru girándose a verla "¿Dormiste aquí?"

-"Si…" dijo élla con cejas levantadas, pensando sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-"Aquí estaban tus cosas, supuse que…" dijo despacio, Shikamaru rodo los ojos, no se iba a poner a explicarle a su amnésica esposa, que ellos no dormían en el mismo cuarto desde hacia ya un par de años.

-"No importa, vete ¿si? tengo sueño y quiero darme una ducha" dijo señalándole la puerta, Hinata lo vio a el y a la puerta repetidas veces.

-"¿Que?" le preguntó Shikamaru malhumurado.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer mientras duermes?" preguntó, Shikamaru cerro sus ojos.

-"No sé, nunca me preguntaste esto antes, has lo que quieras, ve televisión, que se yo" dijo cada vez mas molesto.

-"Se me había ocurrido algo" dijo, Shikamaru resopló, jamás se iba a poder separar de élla, se sentó en la cama y se desprendió de sus zapatos.

-"¿Qué se te ocurrió?" preguntó.

Hinata que no entendía el comportamiento fastidiado de su marido.

-"Abajo y acá afuera, vi algunas fotos" dijo, Shikamaru la vio entrecerrando los ojos.

-"¿Eso que tiene?"

-"Que no tengo idea de quienes son, ¿Podrías decirme?"

-"Hinata... tengo sueño, el médico dijo que recuperarías la memoria en algún momento, ¿para qué voy a perder el tiempo diciéndote quienes son los de las fotos?" se quitó los calcetines y se colocó de pie quitándose el abrigo.

-"Pero, ¿te importaría ayudarme? no, no tengo idea de quien me rodea, nada de esto es familiar" dijo viendo a sus lados "Por Favor" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido, tenía años que no escuchaba esas palabras de élla, el detestaba la actitud de Hinata detestaba su siempre egocentrismo, pero esta que tenía al frente, no era ni la sombra de la que el conocía.

Salió de la habitación descalzo, Hinata se quedó en el mismo sitio sin moverse, el se giró en la entrada.

-"Ven" le dijo, Hinata dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y lo siguió, llegaron a la mitad del pasillo y Shikamaru vio hacia arriba, había una cuerda, levanto el brazo y la halo hacia ellos, inmediatamente se desprendió del techo una escalerilla, Shikamaru subió en ella y abrió la trampilla de ático.

-"Sube" le dijo a Hinata, ella lo siguió viendo todo con asombro.

El ático era un lugar enorme, del tamaño de la casa completa, sin divisiones, el techo y las paredes eran blancas, estaba increíblemente limpio y fresco, Yuki adoraba subir allí para estudiar y les hizo prometer a sus padres cuando se fue a estudiar a Francia que lo mantendrían igual, ambos habían hecho la promesa, por lo que el personal que iba a la casa a limpiar, tenía como orden aspirar y limpiar el ático una vez a la semana, contaba con mesas de estudio y algunas bibliotecas, también tenían un aparato de aire acondicionado, Para los días de calor.

-"¡Wow!" dijo Hinata admirando el espacio.

-"Aquí" dijo Shikamaru encaminándola hacia uno de los rincones, habían un montón de cajas.

-"Estas son fotografías de toda la familia, revísalas si quieres" le dijo señalándole las cajas, "Yo en verdad necesito dormir, cuando despierte si no recuerdas quienes son, te puedo decir, ¿vale?"

Hinata asintió y se sentó en el suelo, acercando hacia ella las cajas llenas de álbumes de fotos.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y bajó de nuevo a su habitación, ignorando la ropa que Hinata había acomodado en su armario, se dio una súper ducha y se dejó caer en la cama realmente agotado, el trabajo e Ino lo habían dejado muerto.

Para cuando despertó, varias horas mas tarde, se dio cuenta que moría de hambre, cepilló sus dientes y bajó a prepararse algo de comer, agradeció para sus adentros que hoy no le tocara salir, la verdad necesitaba descansar un poco y no tener que ir a trabajar o no tener que ir a la clínica, resultaba todo un alivio.

Arrugó la frente al pensar en la clínica, ¿dónde estaría Hinata? Volteó a sus lados y no vio siquiera indicios de movimiento, rodo los ojos, odiaba servir de niñera, preparó dos emparedados, con lechuga, tomate, alfalfa, tocineta, pechuga de pollo y especies.

Saboreó sus dedos en lo que terminó de prepararlos, colocó ambos súper emparedados sobre una bandeja y sirvió dos vasos de te helado, subió entonces a la planta de arriba, caminó hasta la escalerilla del ático.

-"¡HINATA!" gritó hacia arriba, todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego la voz de su esposa contestó, como si tuviera alguna duda de que la estuvieran llamando a élla.

-"¿Si?" dijo asomándose por la trampilla, al verlole sonrió "¡Shikamaru!" dijo contenta "¡Despertaste!" Shikamaru no pudo evitar bufar.

-"Si Hinata, desperté, ¿comiste algo?" preguntó, élla lo pensó un segundo y negó repetidas veces.

-"Por qué no bajas" le dijo "Te preparé un emparedado" élla lo vio con ojos brillantes.

-"¿Por qué no subes?" dijo bajando para ayudarle con la bandeja, no le dio chance de negarse, Hinata le quitó la bandeja y volvió a subir, caminando hasta donde estaban las cajas, Shikamaru la siguió, se quedó asombrado viendo como había sacado todos y cada uno de los álbumes, estaban regados por el suelo, y a su vez había clasificado casi todas las fotos en pequeños montoncitos, Hinata colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa donde Yukina normalmente estudiaba, cuando se giró, se fijó en la expresión de su marido.

-"¡Lo voy a recoger!" dijo "Lo prometo"

-"¿Por qué sacaste todas las fotos?" preguntó Shimamaru sin comprender las acciones de su mujer.

-"Es que se me ocurrió algo, ¿Me ayudas?" preguntó tiernamente, Shikamaru caminó despacio y se sentó, Hinata tomó su respuesta como positiva, se sentó frente a el y vio la bandeja con los dos emparedados.

-"¿Puedo tomar cualquiera?" preguntó educadamente, Shikamaru que veía asombrado el desorden, asintió, Hinata tomó un emparedado y después de verlo detalladamente, lo mordió con cautela, cerró sus ojos un segundo y suspiró en voz alta.

-"Por Dios, esto está divino" le dijo aun masticando, Shikamaru lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Soy Chef recuerdas, puedo hacer un emparedado" dijo sarcástico, Hinata como había pasado varias veces ese día, no captó la ironía del comentario.

-"Es evidente" dijo dándole otro mordisco, Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y tomó su emparedado.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" preguntó una vez masticó, Hinata le indicó que esperara mientras saboreaba un nuevo mordisco, Shikamaru subió sus cejas y le dio un sorbo a la bebida, entonces Hinata se puso de pie y trajo algunos montoncitos de fotos, dio otro mordisco al emparedado y le dijo.

-"Estos se repiten mucho" dijo esparciendo algunas fotos, Shikamaru le prestó atención a las fotografías, limpió sus labios con una servilleta y le indicó.

-"Son de tu familia" dijo "El, es Neji, tu hermano mayor" dijo señalando al enorme hermano de Hinata, vestido de traje "Esto fue el día que se casó con Tenten" dijo señalando la chica de pelo castaño "Ella es tu cuñada"

Hinata vio con asombro la fotografía, tomó entonces una libreta y un bolígrafo en los que Shikamaru no había reparado y escribió los nombres de ellos en la segunda página.

-"¿Tenten que?" preguntó Hinata, Shikamaru la vio extrañado pero contestó.

-"Ama, Tenten Ama" observó entonces como Hinata escribía el apellido de su cuñada, le enseñó el papel a Shikamaru para asegurarse que estaba bien escrito, y el asintió en aprobación.

-"Ellos" dijo mostrándole otra foto, Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza viendo esta vez a la hermana menor de Hinata.

-"Hanabi" dijo "Tu hermana menor, y su esposo Konohamaru Sarutobi" dijo, Hinata asintió y escribió de nuevo los nombres, luego le mostró otra foto, esta vez era de sus padres, Shikamaru le indicó sus nombres y parentesco y Hinata escribió los nombres.

Así repitieron el proceso con algunas otras fotos, Shikamaru le indicó los padres de el, y Hinata se mostró altamente preocupada cuando se enteró que el padre de Shikamaru había fallecido, Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza indicándole que ya le había dado sus condolencias cuando Shikaku se había ido.

Pero entonces Hinata llegó al último montoncito de fotografías, tomó una de ellas y la observó antes de enseñársela a Shikamaru, el esperó con cejas levantadas a que élla le enseñara la foto.

-"Hay muchas de ella" dijo y se la enseñó,Shikamaru sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido.

-"¿Quien es?" preguntó élla con voz baja, sin pasar por alto la reacción de Shikamaru.

El respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos un segundo, luego le dijo.

-"Se llama Yukina Nara Hyuga, aunque desde que nació la llamamos Yuki, es mi…" dijo y se corrigió "Es nuestra hija"

Hinata abrió sus ojos desorbitados y tomó una foto de la niña nuevamente, era de unos años atrás, antes de que la mandaran a Francia, era Halloween y estaba disfrazada de Dorothy la chica del mago de Oz, tenía un vestido de cuadros azules y blancos, su cabello peinado en dos trencitas una a cada lado de su rostro, su rostro estaba naturalmente lleno de pecas doradas y sus enormes ojos brillaban mientras sonreía enormemente a la cámara.

-"Tengo…" dijo Hinata en voz baja "¿Tenemos una hija?" preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Si" dijo Shukamaru "Tienes una hija" le dijo, élla volteó a verlo con ojos brillantes.

-"¿Dónde está?"

-"Francia" contestó secamente Shikamaru, ella abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿Qué hace tan lejos?"

-"Tú la mandaste a estudiar allá, en contra de mi voluntad, vale acotar" dijo Shikamaru con actitud altanera, Hinata volvió a centrar su atención en la fotografía.

-"¿Cómo no me acuerdo de ella?" preguntó, Shikamaru casi, casi sintió pena por élla, pero sólo casi.

-"No sé Hinata, no recuerdas a nadie, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías acordarte de ella?"

-"¡Es mi hija!" dijo alterada "¡Debería recordarla!" completó viendo la foto de nuevo, Shikamaru rodo los ojos.

-"Pues si quieres sigue intentando recordarla, yo me voy de aquí, no soporto este espacio tan cerrado"

Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a las escaleras, Hinata seguía viendo la foto, buscándole los más mínimos detalles.

-"¿Ella sabe que no la recuerdo?" preguntó antes de que Shikamaru bajara, el se detuvo y le contestó.

-"No, nadie de tu familia lo sabe, todos viven muy lejos y lo que te sucedió, no es para mandarlo por correo, y Yuki... bueno, no sé como explicárselo"

-"No le digas" le pidió él suplicante "No le digas que no la recuerdo" dijo élla enfocándola, Shikamaru vio sorprendido algo en la mejilla de Hinata, ¿Lagrimas? Tenia años que no veia a su esposa llorar, y la sensasion de querer ayudarla y reconfortarla no le gusto para nada.

-"Como quieras" le contestó encaminándose de nuevo.

-"Recuerda recoger todo antes de que bajes" dijo saliendo.

Hinata contemplo entonces la foto de la niña de cabello color berenjena como el de ella y ojos miel, conbinacion de los suyos perla y los marrones de Shikamaru, era hermosa y tierna, y se parecia tanto a ambos.

¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué le disgustaba? Pero por sobre todas las cosas una en especial… ¿Por qué la había mandado a estudiar a Francia?

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Muy bien aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, lamenta la tardanza y espero no me odien por la actitud de Shikamaru, les aseguro que todo tiene una explicacion.

**Tu Eres Yo... jajajajajaha okey no, Yo Soy Tu : **Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia, y valorp que me sigas y apoyes con cada uno de loa fics que he subido a la pagina, realmente no subo las historias para obtener reviews... pero bueno te sube el animo leer los comentarios y opiniones de las personas que te siguen, y pues estoy abierta a cualquier suguerencia que tengan para este y mia otrs fics, y sabes siempre he tenido curiosidad por ti nickname... reamente no se me ocurre porque decidiste llamarte asi.

**Antoinette Gray: **Bueno reitero lo dicho, lamento mucho la tardanza, siempre me quejo de que mis escritores favoritos se tardan en actualizar y yo hago exactamente lo mismo... jajhajajja bueno, sabes estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, los dos tienen la misma cantidad de culpa, pero por desgracia es mas facil culpar a la gente por tus herrores propios, y la verdad, tantos años culpando al otro hacen que te creas tu propia mentira, pero bueno... todp en esta vida tiene solucion, asi que esperemos ver como se arreglan las cosas :3


End file.
